FateWar on Geminar
by Leon Orical
Summary: An epic tale of one man who must risk it all to save his loved ones. He must win the war that has been resurected but cant do so on his own. New rules, new enemys, old enemys, new loves, can Shirou make it through this war, while trying to save a girl he once loved. Rated M for language, future chapters and for massive insanity.


Disclaimer: I do not own Fate/Stay Night, Fairy Tail, Tenchi Muyo: War on Geminar, Zero no Tsukaima or anything else except for my OC's.

Fate/ Stay Night: War on Geminar

(Prototype name)

By King Leonidas Oricalcom

**Chapter One: A New Journey is Presented**

**I am the Bone of my Sword**

**Steel is what shapes my body…. And Fire is what consumes my blood**

**I have created over a thousand blades**

**Unaware of life I have lived…. Nor aware of death that I have avoided **

**Striving towards the lost utopia of eternal peace**

**I have suffered the pains of a thousand blades **

**And yet these hands can never truly save anyone**

**For this is my path….. There's no other way**

**So as I pray…. Unlimited Blade Works**

That was the promise he made to Archer when they had their clash of ideals in the Einzbern Mansion. It was meant to keep him from making the same mistakes that his possible future self-Archer had made when he was his age. But look where it had got him, nowhere that's what it got him. The war was over but it was like nothing ever changed. Rin had stopped talking to him completely which came as a shocked to him after what had all happened to them during the war.

"How?"

"How could she do this to me? Did I do something that pissed her off; I know that I did that a lot during the war but still."

He got up from his bed and stretched his limbs that were still sore from his fight with Archer even though it has been half a year since the war took place.

"Why has this happened to me?" He asked himself as he got dressed in clothes that Archer had left him before he was killed by Gilgamesh after their battle in the now ruined manor.

As he got done getting dressed he looked at himself in the mirror and was astounded by how different he looked compared to his old outfit. (Just imagine Shirou in Archers Oufit but with red hair and the outfit is black with red lines going down it in the shape of magic circuits).

His hair was no longer completely red but had snow white tips at the ends of his short hair. He had gained more muscle from all his training since the fifth grail war. It wasn't major bulging muscle but more lean like a swimmer. He had long since spent the majority of his summer training so that something like the fifth grail war doesn't get as out of hand like it did for him.

As he started to walk down the hall towards the kitchen, he once again noticed the lack of noise in the house specifically the living room and kitchen. He reached the kitchen and began to make his breakfast. It was at that exact point that he felt a magic signature entering the bounded field that surrounded his house. As the signature reached his front door, the stranger sis the one thing that he never a mage would do.

"Hello, is this the Emiya Residence?"

Shirou did a complete one eighty as he quickly opened the door while putting one of his kitchen knives inches away from the man's neck.

"What do you want I am busy you know" Shirou stated in a cold voice devoid of emotions but thinly laced with sarcasm that was probably there from being with Archer for all that time until he betrayed them.

"Hold it there, I didn't come here to start a fight, I'm old you know" the old man responded with his hands above his head while not moving an inch.

Shirou used that time to check the man over. The most notable feature on him that any one would say was impossible to accomplish was his incredibly long white beard and hair. He wore clothing that reminded Shirou of one of the characters from that book about a boy who had to defeat an evil dark lord*.

"If you are done staring and making sure I have no concealed weapons with your Structural Grasping magic, may I come in? There are things that you need to be aware of if you are to help finish what your father started." The man spoke causing Shirou to immediately stare at him as if he had grown an extra head. How did he know that that was the reason he was using Structural Grasping magic on him.

Shirou then proceeded to lead the old man into the living room where he had just about to eat breakfast when he was interrupted.

"Now old man, tell me why you, a magus is here before I end up taking my Kanshou and Bakuya and shoving them up your ass." Shirou told the old man in a tone that spoke "I will follow through with my threat".

"Now hold your horse's kid or you're going to kill yourself from stress, I will tell you once we have some refreshments out, I believe you will need the drink kid." He spoke, his voice heavily laced with amusement from how Shirou was acting towards him when he doesn't even know who he is talking to.

It was five minutes later when Shirou returned to the living room with two cups of vodka martinis and set them down on the main table that they were sitting at. He proceeded to sit back down and gestured for the man to talk.

"Now to begin, my name is Zelritch, but you may call me Zel and I am the head of the Clock Tower School of Magic." He began saying with a hint of amusement in his voice as he took a sip of his drink.

"You have good taste in drinks my boy, I'm impressed" Zel spoke after taking a sip of his drink.

"Thank you, now will you please continue before I start getting angry." Shirou responded back to Zel in a frigid tone.

"Well I have been watching you since your father rescued you from the Fuyuki fire that had occurred ten years ago." Zel spoke before continuing giving Shirou no time to ask any questions.

"Originally, I was watching your father so that I can understand what the effects of the liquid grail that had hit and infected your father were, however after Kiritsugu died, I had decided to keep an eye on you while you grew up". He paused right after finishing knowing what was going to happen next.

"So what you're saying is, is that you're an old man who is also a gay stalker who has a case of pedophilia, am I correct?" Shirou snapped at Zel with sarcasm that could fill up the entire Clock Tower main building.

A tick mark appeared above Zel's head as he tried to not burn the boy to cinders and then let them be blown into the wind. "I'm going to pretend that I did not hear that."

A smirk appeared on Shirou's face. "Whatever you say old man, but please do continue your story." Shirou threw back before becoming serious again.

"Well then, after watching you and the course of the 5th Grail War, I discovered that someone has reconstructed the grail and are planning on resurrecting another Grail War." Zel spoke in a stone cold voice that did not suit a man his age who when you first look at him, you think of him as a fun person to be around. There was only one other time that Shirou heard this voice and that was when Kiritsugu had saved him from a bunch of bullies when he first met Sakura and tried to save her by letting the bullies beat him up instead.

Shirou leaned forward looking straight into Zel's eyes with his piercing cold eyes.

"And what do you expect me to do, I'm sure you already know that I am not a Counter Guardian* so you must know that I can't go back in time like Archer was able to and I don't plan on going to become a Guardian anytime soon." Shirou responded with steel in his voice showing the conviction that did not waver no matter what is thrown its way.

"And I'm not asking you to become a Guardian so you could do this because I can send you to where the grail is located." Zel spoke with understanding as to why the boy did not want to be a Counter Guardian. "I'm also saying that this isn't just about destroying the Holy Grail Emiya-san"

Shirou became a bit confused, if this wasn't just about the grail then what else was there.

"What do you mean that destroying the Holy Grail isn't the only thing that I would do if I were to be sent to this new place?"

Zel got up and began to pace around the room as if he was debating whether or not to tell him what it was. Zel then stopped and turned around and stared into Shirou's eyes, piercing his soul.

"It's because your sister Illya is in that dimension with no memories if my info is correct and will no doubt be a master in the next war so that she will become the grail like she was meant to during the 5th war." Zel spoke without emotion as he kept staring at Shirou, waiting for a response from the now shocked man.

Chapter One Over.

**Please Reveiw just no flames just give me advice if there is anything that can be better.**


End file.
